victors_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9
The ninth season of Victor's Drag Race was officially announced on December 4, 2019, along with the season premiere December 23, 2019. The permanent judges of the show are Trina Vega, Victor aka Wikozo, Adamozova Smalls and RuPaul herself. This season will feature 14 contestants competing for the title of "The Sims Next Drag Superstar", a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, and a cash prize of $100,000. The song playing during the runway every episode is "Category Is" Contestants :█ The contestant won Victor's Drag Race Season 9. :█ The contestant was in the final lip-sync, but lost and is the runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was the one who was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Let The Season 9 Begin!" Airdate: December 23, 2019 This is the first episode of Victor's Drag Race Season 9. Queens got to do Session Profession and this week's theme was Paradise Palms. Conor Maynard and Pia Mia join Trina, Adamozova, and Victor on the judging panel, as the first queen gets eliminated. * Guest Judges: Conor Maynard & Pia Mia *'Maxi Challenge:' Session Profession *'Runway Theme:' Paradise Palms *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Mary Jane Holland *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''A seven-night stay in Hawaii, courtesy of misterb&b *'Bottom Two: Mora Burdishova and Red Armani *'''Eliminated: Red Armani *'Lip Sync Song:' "Ex's & Oh's" by Elle King *'Last words: "'Hold my Armani purse bitch!!!" *'Farewell Message': "it's so sad to go home this early. love y'all XOXO have a great time!! ):" Entrance Order Episode 2: "It's All Shining" Airdate: December 25, 2019 This week queens have been challenged to show off their painting skills in Art Is Fundamental challenge. The theme on the runway is Red Carpet Eleganza, where queens have to make fabulous outfits that would be wearable on the red carpet. Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears join Trina, Victor, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. * Guest Judges: Justin Timberlake & Britney Spears *'Maxi Challenge:' Art Is Fundamental *'Runway Theme:' Red Carpet Eleganza *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Ivy Velour *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''An invite to the ''Met Gala 2020 *'Bottom Two: '''Magnetic and Chocolate Vanilla *'Eliminated:' Magnetic *'Lip Sync Song:' "Tearin' Up My Heart" by *NSYNC *'Last words: I will - with the power of electricity! *'''Farewell Message: "Power of MAGNETIC won't be in a workroom anymore. Good luck y'all, will always miss u<3" Episode 3: "Diva Worship" Airdate: December 27, 2019 The queens put their pop icon knowledge to the test when they have to perform in LIVE diva worship talk shows. Katy Perry joins Trina, Adamozova, and Victor on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. * Guest Judge: Katy Perry *'Maxi Challenge:' Perform live in a Diva Evangelical Talk Show *'Runway Theme:' Hot N Cold *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' Mary Jane Holland and Max Royale *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''Lizzo's merch, her album "Cuz I Love You" and 2 tickets (each) for her live concert. *'Bottom Two: Armina Davenport and Chocolate Vanilla *'''Eliminated: Armina Davenport *'Lip Sync Song:' "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry *'Last words: '''Imma hit you with them boots, bitch! *'Farewell Message': "What are those? the shade Trina. love you girls! :* xoxo" '''Diva Worship Groups' Episode 4: "Casual Queens" Airdate: December 29, 2019 This time queens have to make a flower and walk the runway with their casual looks. Katherine Langford joins Trina, Victor, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. On untucked there has been a drama: Chocolate Vanilla vs. Everyone. Chocolate thought she did good but girls said no and then the drama started. * Guest Judge: 'Katherine Langford *'Mini Challenge: Liar! *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ivy Velour *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A 2500$ gift card from Fierce Drag Jewels *'Maxi Challenge:' Make A Flower *'Runway Theme:' Casual Eleganza *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Pussy Flame *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Cash tip of 10000$ with new Rupaul's book named "GuRu" *'Bottom Two:' Zarr Saboul and Chocolate Vanilla *'Eliminated:' Chocolate Vanilla *'Lip Sync Song:' "Sax" by Fleur East *'Farewell Message: '"I don't like y'all, at all. THE WORST CAST EVER! — Miss Vanilla" Episode 5: "Kardashians In Da House!" Airdate: January 14, 2020 It's time for something out of the box. Queens have to create a boujie Kardashian look from stuff out of a dumpster. For the first time in drag race herstory, as a mini challenge there is a challenge called "Ping Pong Bitch". Debbie Harry joins Trina, Victor, and Adamozova on the judging panel, as there is a double shantay. * Guest Judge: 'Debbie Harry *'Mini Challenge: Ping Pong Bitch *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Mary Jane Holland *'Mini Challenge Prize: A 2000$ gift card from AdraWigs *'''Maxi Challenge: Create a boujie Kardashian look from what you find in a dumpster *'Runway Theme:' Kardashian Fantasy *'Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Pussy Flame *'Maxi Challenge Prize: 10000$ gift card from Clarie's *'Bottom Two: '''Zarr Saboul and Mora Burdishova *'Eliminated: 'None *'Lip Sync Song: '''"Call Me" by Blondie '''Episode 6: "Be a Legend" Airdate: January 25, 2020 Synopsis: Queens have been challenged to give their best drag on the runway, as a surprise came. Queen will make a photoshoot with Drag Legends. Taylor Swift joins the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. * Special Guest: 'Legends Of Drag: ''Naomi Moonlight, Acid Bath, Virginia De Franco, Astonica, Aurelia, Gigi Enigma, Flori X Florist, Chun Ka'Ka, Rybiana Burdishova, Onika Work * '''Guest Judge: Taylor Swift *'Maxi Challenge:' Create a legendary look and equal with the legends of drag in a photoshoot *'Runway Theme:' Legendary *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' Ivy Velour *'Maxi Challenge Prize: ' *'Bottom Two: '''Zarr Saboul and Raindeer *'Eliminated:' Raindeer *'Lip Sync Song:' "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift *'Last words: Cheers, babes xx *'''Farewell Message: "This raindeer just got hit by a car- I mean Zarr... Love y'all! ♡" Drag Race Legend Photo Shoot Legendary Maxi Challenge Photos delilahandgigi.jpg|Delilah & Gigi leilaandchun.jpg|Leila & Chun moraandrybiana.jpg|Mora & Rybiana zarrandacid.jpg|Zarr & Acid maxandonika.jpg|Max & Onika ivyandnaomi.jpg|Ivy & Naomi raindeerandflori.jpg|Raindeer & Flori tracyandastonica.jpg|Tracy & Astonica maryandaurelia.jpg|Mary & Aurelia pussyandvirginia.jpg|Pussy & Virginia Episode 7: "All That Mess" Airdate: February 5, 2020 Synopsis: RuPaul hosts a Messy Ball, where queens are supposed to show their messiness. *'Mini Challenge: '''Lama Game *'Mini Challenge Winner: Zarr Saboul *'Mini Challenge Prize: '''Two-pack of Lama Game & cash prize of 1000$ *'Maxi Challenge: 'Messy Ball *'Runway Theme: 'Messy Realness *'Maxi Challenge Winner: 'Tracy Venus *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '1-week stay in Italia, courtesy of AmTrav™ Business Travel *'Bottom Two: 'Zarr Saboul & Max Royale *'Eliminated: 'Zarr Saboul *'Lip Sync Song: '''"Hood Boy" by Fantasia '''Episode 8: "Snatch Game" Airdate: TBA * Special Guest: '''Pyrcia Langrynston * '''Guest Judge: TBA *'Maxi Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Punk Couture *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' TBA *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''TBA *'Bottom Two: TBA *'''Eliminated: TBA *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Last words: '''TBA *'Farewell Message''': TBA